


Birthday Magic

by jupitersalien



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Choking, F/M, Face-Fucking, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, bungee gum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitersalien/pseuds/jupitersalien
Summary: It's Hisoka's birthday and of course he's gotta have his cake ;)





	Birthday Magic

_[Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday My magician,_

_Happy Birthday to you.]_

It was Hisoka’s birthday and we wanted to have a good time. It was me, him, and Illumi. We went to the local club nearby to have a few drinks and to dance with each other. Illumi was our designated driver so he wasn’t drinking.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY TRASH CLOWN HUSBAND!!” I yelled as I was shoving my tits in his face with spilled Fireball all over them.

“Mmmm thank you babydoll. God you’re looking so tasty right now.” Hisoka said biting at me.

“You guys are messy drunks you know that?” Illumi sighed.

“You’re just a meanie Lumi!!” I pouted drunk out of my mind.

“You know since you’re both plastered, I won’t be intimate with you.” He said.

“Mmm that means I get Angel all to myself, and it’s my birthday. Talk about a perfect birthday present.” He cooed.

“Listen, I’ll drop you guys off at Hisoka’s room at Heaven’s Arena. You know I don’t like dealing with intoxicated you.” Illumi said.

Illumi dropped us off, kissed us goodnight despite the alcohol smell and taste. We got into the room and started tearing each other apart.

“Daddyyyy!! Please!! I’ve been waiting all night for you!!!” I whined.

“It’s my birthday so I call the shots!” He said shoving his fingers inside me. I screamed and melted.

“About time! You know how impaitent I get!”

“You need to behave, my little Martian” he said wrapping his hand around my throat.

He started choking me while he fingered.

“The look in your face right now drives me crazy doll…”

*SCHWING*

He let go of me and started to walk away from the dresser while stroking his swollen erection. He lifted his finger and attached Bungee Gum on my chin. He did the come hither motion bringing me to him on my knees. He let go and started petting me.

“I want those beautiful glossy red lips wrapped around my cock. I want you to swallow me whole.”

I kept looking at his cock and started drooling from both my mouth and cunt. I was hungry for that boy. So so hungry.

“I have been starving for you Daddy, aaalll dayyy.” I said touching his cock with my finger tips. I looked up at those beautiful yellow eyes looking down at me like I was a piece of meat. Causing me to become even more aroused. I put my lips on his cock and started to get it wet before I shoved my entire being on to him. I kept gagging. His moans causing me to deepthroat him harder. Gagging so much that I almost throw up. My eye makeup was smudged down due to me tearing up.

“Get on the bed and lay your head back. I’ve got to make you messier.” He moaned. He always loved my makeup running when I fuck him.

I got into the position. He slowly put his cock inside my throat. He was so far in that you could see my throat bulge with his cock inside. That sight made me go crazy.

“My cock looks so good like this. Oh and you look good. The look of your pussy here. My mouth is watering.” He said leaning over to taste me. We started 69ing and I couldn’t take it anymore. I pinched his leg and he let go.

“I’m sorry love, you just don’t know what you do to me.” He said.

“It’s okay.” I said getting comfortable by sitting on the side of the bed.

“I still want that though.”

“Mmm something that’s tastier than the cake we had” he grinned. He kneeled down in front of me and just stared at me. Licking his lips he started to go down on me. He devoured me. His tongue going in each crevice of my folds. I became drenched. His tongue gliding on my clit felt so good. I held on to his head pulling his hair as a power wave of orgasmic pleasure came over me. He grabbed my tits and squeezing them causing his nails to dig deep into them. Fuck it was over then.

“Hisoka!! Fuck me right now!!”

“I’d thought you’d never ask” he smiled.

He spat on his cock and started to slide himself in. I yelped because even though I have had him inside me so many times, my pussy is small and shallow. And he is so huge. The impact is dreadful. And I love every minute of it.

“Feels like home…” He said.

“Welcome home Daddy” I moaned.

He grabbed the back of my neck and started to thrust. Each pull of his cock was fucking excruciating and I couldn’t get enough. He leaned over to my ear. My back to the bed.

“You are the most beautiful creature I haver met. We were meant to be. Oh my doll. Oh Angel….”

He kept moaning more inside my ear causing me to get goosebumps. He kept whispering all the things that make me crazy into my ear like it was an ASMR video.

“H…his…Hisokaaaaaa” I said with tears coming down my face and my eyes turning green. He was kissing, nibbling, and biting my neck when I felt something wet on my collar bone area. I looked down and it was thick and black. Then I started to hear Hisoka moan/crying.

“I really love you, Angelina.. SO. FUCKING. MUCH!!!” And while saying those last three words he pounded me. Each thrust into me making me jiggle. He rose up to look at me. His eyes had turned pink and black tears falling down his cheeks covering the tear and star. That’s the sign of someone in our species being so madly in love with someone that it overpowers them.

“I love you too, Hisoka Morrow.” I said weakly.

He bit his lip and smiled. He wanted me on top and I got on him. I rode him for what it seemed like hours. He bucked into me so much that I had to hold onto his hands and convulsed.

“Hisoka baby I’m gonna … Cum again!!” I said with my eyes rolling behind my head.

“Not yet baby, wait for me…” He said in that beautiful velvety voice of his.

We both looked into our turned eyes of green and pink and there was a glow where we came. His hot fluids rushing inside me while mine showered all over his hips and lower stomach.

I leaned over and we kissed and made out. My loose hair raining over him. I got off him and he rolled over to me and we continued kissing. Mmm I love the taste of bubblegum. He rubbed me all over causing me to go insane.

“Oh my God round 2?!” I said.

“No baby, I wanna see you cum one more time before my birthday’s over. That’ll be your 6th one..”

He put his middle finger up and attached Bungee Gum on my clit. There’s just something so powerful when he uses his nen like this. I guess he wants to go out with a bang. It felt so good I was almost comatose and all I could muster up a sound that sounded like the Grudge kid. And then the next thing I knew more liquids came out of me. And I was on the bed moving around like I was possessed. Hisoka was over me smiling. Once I came back to reality I saw him looking at me with that beautiful smile of his.

“Best Birthday ever!!” He moaned.


End file.
